An Alchemical Attraction
by Megumi Mitoko
Summary: An unlikely romance between mister Edward Elric and Roy Mustang's niece from Xing. How will these two grow together and learn to like one another when they're always stepping on each others toes?
1. The Beginning

_Hello everyone! I decided to create a series of Fullmetal Alchemist with one of my own original characters, now you're probably thinking, "Great, another Mary Sue-bitch. Does she have automail? Does she have the secret to the philosopher's stone?" No, no, no. None of that. ;3 So you have no need to worry!  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist so yeah... :'(**  
><strong>**Warning: **Rated T for some adult themes and language.

**An Alchemical Attraction**

"Goddammit Mustang! Can't he see that we were in the middle of research?" The short blonde exclaimed to his brother, who appeared to be a suit of armor.

"Brother, please calm down! I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation as to why Mustang needed us." Alphonse Elric, the more sensible brother of the two and the youngest Elric of the two.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He's just a pain in the ass." Edward dismissed Alphonse's theory and shoved his hands into his pants pocket. This Elric was short-tempered, a bit impulsive and not to mention short.

The two brothers approached the Colonel's door, and Edward immediately started knocking as loud as he could in hopes of disturbing the dark haired male inside. If there was one thing Edward took enjoyment in, it was bothering the hell out of Roy Mustang, and it was likewise for Roy as well.

"Come in." He said calmly from the other side of the door, his hands folded neatly in front of him as the Elric brothers stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Everything was the same as usual, Mustang sitting at his desk with a cool, calm look on his face, Lt. Hawkeye by his side, a clipboard in her hand.

"This better be good Colonel, I was in the middle of something important." The elder Elric said, glaring at the older man in front of him. Mustang just chuckled, watching the two through his dark eyes.

"I wouldn't call stuffing your face something important..."

"I wasn't stuffing my face! I was doing research!"

"Uhh... Colonel Mustang, was there something you needed?" Al raised a finger as to get a word in before a complete fight was to break out from a silly comment.

Roy cleared his throat and nodded.  
>"Yes, I need you two to do something for me..." He mumbled, closing his eyes again. "You can come in now, Mayumi."<p>

On cue the two brothers looked towards the door they had entered as it swung open. A female around their age walked in with her hands folded neatly in front of her. She smiled happily as she walked past the two and stood beside the Colonel and averted her eyes forward. Edward felt himself cock an eyebrow as he examined her appearance and couldn't help but notice that she looked exactly like Mustang!

With long black hair and dark eyes, she almost seemed to be a splitting image of the Colonel. She could be his daughter, or even just a direct relative. Soon enough their questions were answered.

"This is my niece Mayumi from the country of Xing. I've recently acquired her on accounts of a family tragedy. Sadly because of my office hours and... Personal matters, I'll need someone to keep her busy. I figured since you three are around the same age, you might have some common interests."

Ed just stared at Mustang, then let out a sigh of frustration.  
>"Now let me get this straight, you're making us babysit?"<p>

Mayumi immediately glared, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. Mustang simply chuckled.  
>"Yes, I am. Now you keep her happy or I'll cut your research budget in half."<p>

"Honestly Uncle, I don't need to be babysat by some pipsqueak and his walking trash can." Mayumi finally spoke, sticking her tongue out at Ed as he exploded.

"Who are you calling a short little ant that will never become something one day!" Ed exclaimed, glaring at the dark haired female as Mustang simply started laughing.

"Wonderful, you three will get along well. Go on now; bring her back to my estate later tonight." The Colonel said as Riza stepped forward and handed Alphonse a small piece of paper with Colonel Mustang's phone number and address.

The three teenagers all thought the same exact thing.

_This is going to be one long day..._


	2. A Long Day

_Hello everyone! I decided to create a series of Fullmetal Alchemist with one of my own original characters, now you're probably thinking, "Great, another Mary Sue-bitch. Does she have automail? Does she have the secret to the philosopher's stone?" No, no, no. None of that. ;3 So you have no need to worry!  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist so yeah... :'(**  
>Warning: <strong>Rated T for some adult themes and language.

**An Alchemical Attraction**

**Chapter Two: A Long Day**

It hadn't even been five minutes and the Colonel and his niece were able to completely piss off the older Elric brother. He had a vein bulging out of his forehead as the three walks in sync towards the Library, where Edward planned on continuing his research. Why should he drop everything just to show about the daughter of a pain in the ass?

Alphonse on the other hand didn't mind the company of a female. To be quite honest, she reminded him much of Winry and Ed acted almost the same around her. It was a nice feeling for the younger brother.

Mayumi on the other hand was already about to run away just to get Edward in trouble. She walked with her arms over her chest as they entered the large library. She trailed behind the two as they disappeared behind some bookshelves and continued walking. Mayumi stopped, her eye catching glimpse at a book that had an interesting title. She looked back around the corner to see the two disappear and shrugged. If they were in such a hurry, so be it. She wouldn't bother them. She looked back up to the shelf and reached for it, groaning quietly when she realized she wouldn't be able to reach it.

Mayumi gasped out as a sudden hand reached up and pulled the book from the shelf and held it infront of her. She blinked taking it in her hands and turning and seeing a tall male with dark hair and green eyes hidden behind small glasses.

"Hello! You must be Mayumi, Mustang's niece!" The male exclaimed, a grin surfacing on his lips as he took the young female's hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Roy's friend Lieutenant Maes Hughes, but you can just call me Hughes."

Mayumi smiled politely and shook his hand back. She had heard a few stories about this man from her uncle, apparently he was completely crazy about his family and always carried around at least three pictures of his daughter and wife. Her uncle found this annoying, but she found it quite heart warming. Who wouldn't find a man so in love with his own family annoying?

Then she realized exactly who would.

"You have to see my daughter Elicia! She's two years old and she's already reading and walking! Oh! And my wife Gracia is beautiful, you know I was surprised she picked me out of all her suitors!" The male continued rambling shoving at least ten different photos in her face.

_Dear god... is this what uncle Roy has had to put up with? No wonder why he loses his mind..._

"Colonel Lieutenant Hughes! It's nice seeing you again." Came the voice of Al as he and Ed approached the two. Hughes put his guard down just enough for Mayumi to inch away before he was able to shove more pictures in her face.

"Well look who it is. I haven't seen you guys in a while. Where have you two been?" The older male asked, the friendly smile never leaving his face.

"We had to go to Youswell, reveal some phoney mayor or something... Nothing really all the productive with our search." Edward sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he pursed his lip. Mayumi watched the three chit chat for a little before taking the book still in her hands and finding an empty table. She sat down and opened the book to the first page.

**Introduction to Alchemy**

As Mayumi begun reading she became more and more interested. Although in her home land they had their own form of Alchemy, it was nothing quite like this.

_So this is what Uncle Roy and the natives of this land study..._

She ran her fingers over the printed page looking at the large transmutation circle. She read through the first through pages until Alphonse finally was able to sneak away from Hughes.

"What're you reading?" He asked politely, looking down as he tried to get a sneak peek at the title of the book.

Mayumi blinked, looking up from her reading and grinned.  
>"Introduction to Alchemy." She answered back closing the book slightly and giving Al a chance to see the cover. It was odd, Mayumi thought, how polite and tall Al was when looking at his older brother.<p>

"Ed and I read that as kids, are you new to Alchemy?" He asked, taking the seat across from her at the table.

Mayumi nodded smiling.  
>"Well, to Alchemy yes, but in Xing we have our own type of Alchemy, which is called Alchehistory[1] however it's based on more medical practices."<p>

Al seemed a bit surprised at this information and it kind of threw Mayumi off guard when Al suddenly jumped up.

"You mean there's different kinds of Alchemy? I didn't even know that!" The male exclaimed, earning several shushes from around the library. Al instantly sat back down and recollected himself as Mayumi laughed lightly.

"I'm surprised, didn't Edward brag about how you two read every book in the library? I'm sure there's a book around here somewhere about it." Mayumi said, placing her finger to her chin.

Soon enough the two were greeted again by Mr. Edward Elric, having just shaken Hughes off and was able to get the man to leave.

"I swear, everytime I see him he has at least fifty new pictures, I don't know where he's getting the money to have all these developed. You know how cheap the Military is?" Ed complained, his hands in his pockets as he looked down and saw what Mayumi was reading and instantly smirked.

"I'm surprised, I would've thought the niece to Colonel Pain-In-The-Ass would at least know some premise of Alchemy. I didn't know you were a beginner." He teased, causing Mayumi to stick her tongue out at him and glare.

"I am not a beginner, I know a little of it. Sorry I don't make a living off of being a dog of the military like you, Mr. Elric."

"Who are you calling a dog? You look more like one yourself!"

"Excuse me? How dare you talk to a woman like that! You need some manners! No wonder why you don't have a girlfriend!"

"ARE YOU SAYING I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE I'M SHORT?"

"No, Ed she never said anything like that!"

"Now that you mention it, that is also a factor! Shorty shorty!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO TALK, YOU'RE AS SHORT AS ME!"

Soon enough fists were about to fly before they were interrupted by a familiar blonde lieutenant.

"Excuse me, Edward Elric." She said sternly, immediately the male shrunk back and looked up at Hawkeye with his fist still up in the air, threatening to punch Mayumi. Immediately he dropped it when he realized that he almost got himself into a huge mess of trouble.

"L-Lieutenant... What are you doing here?" He asked, blinking his golden eyes.

"A message from the Colonel, it appears you have a new lead." Hawkeye said, handing him a small paper with the name of a town on it.

"West Capital?"

"Yes, talk has been going around that you'll find what you need there. You can leave tomorrow, the Colonel already bought the three tickets."

"Well that was nice of the Colonel." Al said cheerily, looking to his brother in hopes that all traces of anger was gone now.

"Three tickets?" Ed furrowed his brow, before immediately looking over to Mayumi who looked just as surprised.

"Yes, the Colonel said that Mayumi's now your responsibility." This immediately made Ed glare.

"What the hell! I told him before I'm not his babysitter. I can't watch little Mayumi while I go and get what I need! What if she gets into trouble?"

Mayumi rolled her eyes. Edward was so pompous, it got annoying sometimes...

"The Colonel already thought of that, he said he trusts you won't allow that to happen. He also told me that if you keep Miss Mayumi safe from harms way he'll up your research budget."

"...Looks like us three are going to West Capital..."

**[1] I wasn't sure how to spell it. .**


	3. The Train Ride To Nowhere

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist so yeah... :'(**  
>Warning: <strong>Rated T for some adult themes and language.

**An Alchemical Attraction**

**Chapter Three: The Train Ride To Nowhere**

The train ride was becoming a living hell. Besides being bored to tears with the exception of winning a few hands of cards against Ed & Al, Mayumi found little amusement in anything. She had finished reading the Introduction To Alchemy book at least three different times, after having to force Edward to take the book out of the Library for her. So now, there wasn't much to do.

Mayumi sat with her face rested in her palm as she stared at the passing background. She could hear Al say something along the lines of "Brother! Is there ever a time where you haven't cheated me in poker?" followed by the laughter of the eldest Elric. Mayumi couldn't help but simply chuckle and roll her eyes. These two were such an unpredictable match it was ridiculous. Alphonse was sweet and generous, she had talked to him for most of the trip. Edward, on the other hand, well... Let's just say he was a piece of work.

"Hey, Mayumi. Want to play another hand" Came the voice of the sweet younger Elric. Mayumi looked over at the two as they stared at her. She smiled at Al.

"No, that's okay. I don't really care for cards." Mayumi said, turning her attention back to the window. "Besides, with those cards up Ed's sleeves, there would be no chance for me to win."

And as if on cue, a bunch of cards fell from the elder Elric's coat sleeve and started to laugh hesitantly. Mayumi simply laughed as Alphonse started to scold Ed for cheating.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... This is stupid, I don't want to play anymore."

"Brother, you're only saying that because you got caught cheating."

"That's not true! Playing poker over and over on a five hour train trip gets repetitive after a while."

"It didn't seem that repetitive when you were winning.." Mayumi remarked, a smirk forming on her lips. Ed immediately started to exclaim at her how she didn't know anything. She believe she just found her entertainment for the rest of the trip.

"Anyways, why are we going to this place anyway? What was the name of it again?" Mayumi asked, slouching in her seat a bit.

"West Capital." Alphonse reminded the dark haired female.

"Your smart ass uncle told us that there might be something we're looking for there, but to be honest I think he just sent us over there to catch some looney whose been terrorizing the city." Edward scoffed, he hated when Mustang did this. He sent them on some dead end to their search and then they'd end up catching some loon. It got awfully tiring.

Mayumi rolled her eyes at Edward. It was clear he didn't care for her uncle all too much. She knew though that he uncle looked after Ed and his brother, even if he had a weird way of showing it.

Alphonse 'coughed' to try and change the subject.  
>"So... I never knew Colonel Mustang had a niece."<p>

Mayumi smiled and shrugged.

"I don't see him often, my mother and I lived in Xing up until recently. The only way for us to visit him would be to walk through the desert and I'm not really a big fan of really hot climates."

"Where's your mother now? If you don't mind me asking..." Al asked suddenly, curious as to why the female was alone with her uncle.

Mayumi's face darkened considerably and her eyes casted downward.  
>"She's still in Xing."<p>

Al felt the seriousness of the situation and decided not to push the issue further. He didn't want to upset Mayumi, however he was curious as to why her mother sent her here to stay with the Colonel. Something didn't feel right about it.

Ed blinked at the suddenly darkness of Mayumi's expression but didn't want to push it either. Him and his brother knew well enough to know when someone didn't want to talk about something. They go through it every time someone mention's Al's appearance.

"So... What are you guys exactly searching for? You guys said this place was a lead, right?" Mayumi said, changing the subject.

Ed looked to Al for a moment with a grim expression on his face.  
>"It's kind of a long story..."<p>

"Well, we are on a long train ride..."

"It's kind of complicated, really." Alphonse said quickly, throwing his hands up in defense. Just as Mayumi was about to respond, Ed stood up with a cheesy grin.

"I'm hungry, so let's go eat." He said, immediately starting to head out of the compartment. Mayumi shrugged it off, standing up and stretching.

"Come on Al, let's go eat." She said with a smile, walking past him and standing besides Ed.

"No, no. I'm okay. I ate before we got on the train so I'm okay. Thank you though." He answered politely. Mayumi found it kind of weird that she hadn't seen Al eat at least once since she had been with the two brothers. She'd seen Ed stuff his face plenty of times, but Al... Not once. And she hadn't ever seen him without his armor.

However, Maymui wouldn't question him about it now. Besides, the growling in her stomach didn't exactly want to wait. Her and Ed made their way down to the dining car and took a seat at one of the tables by the window. The two didn't exchange much thought as they simply picked their items from the menu and handed them to the server. Things were quiet between the two until Mayumi finally decided to speak up.

"So... How long have you been a State Alchemist?" She asked, her chin resting in the palm of her hand as she leaned on the table.

"It's been... four years. I was the youngest State Alchemist. Twelve years old and already part of the Military." He said, rolling his eyes. He never wanted to become a State Alchemist, hell, his teacher strictly forbid such a thing. However, he needed to join in order to obtain what he and his brother had been searching so long for. "I blew them all away with my skills, when I really should thank my teacher for that. She taught Al and I everything we know. We have a better understanding of the world and everything because of her."

Mayumi didn't stop him as he begun to babble away about his teacher. She sounded like a wonderful person, and very talented with Alchemy as well.

"However, if she knew that I was apart of the military, she would sure have Al and I's head for it..."

Mayumi blinked, why was that? She knew that the reputation for State Alchemist's as a bit tarnished, ever since the Ishvalan war but...

"Why is that? Did she not like the military?"

Edward let out a slight laugh, shaking his head.  
>"She doesn't like how us Alchemists are used as dogs of the military, how we have to use our abilities to keep the peace which means we'd have to hurt a few people along the way."<p>

Mayumi pursed her lips. It made sense, she's heard of brutality in the military and the most obvious example was the Ishvalan war where the Alchemists were the one's that helped with the extermination.  
>"But if your teacher hates the military so much... why did you join?" She asked curiously, it didn't make any sense.<p>

"Like we said before, we have to look for something and being just plain alchemists with public libraries won't get us far..."

Mayumi opened her mouth, about to ask the question again about what exactly they were searching for, however the plates full of food found their way to them and immediately Ed dug into it.

_I'll have to ask later._


End file.
